


Drops in the Bucket

by Hino



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: And I like to make my friends feel good and happy and nice, Contains fluff and gay chicken y'know, I wrote this for a friend who was feeling down, I'm not really on with this ship but the content is easy to make, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Gordon is starting to notice things about Benry.Things that make him a little less unbearable. If he's not careful, he might end up liking Benry.Tolerating him.It's like drops in a bucket.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Drops in the Bucket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukaii/gifts).



Benry is a flirt, even when he doesn't mean to be, and that drives Gordon up the wall. It makes him angry at first, because he doesn't want this eldritch cryptid with a fascination for murder, inspecting passports, and consuming soda cans to have any kind of romantic feelings towards him, or any feelings. In fact, scratch that, Gordon doesn't want Benry to acknowledge him at all.

But with each step further into that hell of a facility, Gordon can see that Benry's flirting is habitual, unintended, woven into most of his words. He pecks kisses onto Tommy's cheek with no intent of deep affection, merely a platonic smooch that makes the tall man laugh. Sometimes he places one onto Bubby's bald head, just to make the man yell and curse.

So there's no love in his kisses, which Gordon notes in the back of his mind, along with all the other bullshit he knows about Benry.

There's also a need for touch which Benry seems to exhibit. An arm draped over someone's shoulders, or pressed against someone's side, whenever Benry is around, he's close to someone. At night when they all get ready for sleep, Gordon watches as Benry presses his feet against someone, usually Tommy since he's the one who tolerates it the most. On occasion, Coomer will sleep shoulder to shoulder with him, letting Benry turn him into a pillow as the night goes on.

But the touch is so casual that there's nothing behind it but friendship and perhaps, a bit of touch starvation. Gordon knows that feeling, so he can't fault it. After all, the only part of him that can feel while he's in the HEV suit is his face, which is remarkably kiss-and-touch free, if only because he complains whenever Benry looks his way.

"Feelin' jealous, Gourd?" Benry teases as he hugs Tommy around the waist, ignoring the fact Tommy is unloading a whole clip into a boot boy. "Wanna get a cuddle? A little snuggle? Want some nice warm arms?"

Gordon snorts. "What, you gonna dismember someone for that last one?" he asks to cover up the fact that yes, maybe he does want some physical contact. 

Benry scowls. "Little Murderman are we? Gonna- Gonna go around cutting off limbs? Huh? That's what bad people do, you're a Bad Guy-" and off he goes on a ramble that Gordon tunes out, as is habitual, trying not to put stock in Benry's words.

And the songs. Benry likes to sing, and sure Doctor Coomer and Bubby can do it too, but there's something in the way Benry sings that's just so beautiful. It echoes off the desolate walls, and the colours bring him calm (or at least moreso than when they're being spat into his face). It's something nice to think about with Benry, and when he sings, he becomes a little less annoying.

Gordon likes the colours, and when Benry catches him staring at a colourful cloud of pink and blue currently hovering above a dead guard, he grins. "Like it?"

Defensively, Gordon reacts. "N-No." But the stutter gives him away to the others around him. Benry however doesn't notice, and simply leaves, offended.

Three sets of eyes all look at Gordon with some kind of pity, knowing that their friend has caught a disease he is scrambling to hide.

Of course it all comes to a head after a long day, just before surface access. All the feelings, slowly brewing over these past few days, stir in Gordon's chest. Benry's laugh. His songs. The way he softens when he watches the Science Team do something stupid. How he cares in his own way, even if that's twisted and bordering on murderous at times.

It's got Gordon's heart in a spin, which is bad considering it's connected to pipes and valves that ensure it cannot move.

So when Benry catches Gordon spacing out behind him, he turns over his shoulder and laughs. "Take a picture," he teases, shifting his weight and cocking his hip to one side.

His smile fades as Gordon does, pulling a camera from the same ether that they all summon their nonsense. "Yo uh, that's- That's kinda gay man, you gonna- You want a little smooch now? Bit of a kissy for my bro?"

Gordon looks up, eyes focusing hard as he lowers the camera, meeting Benry's eyes. The guard turns to face Gordon completely, unsure.

"Yeah, yeah I do," comes Gordon's answer, stepping forward. It's a game of gay chicken that he's starting, waiting to see Benry's reaction.

The game is instantly lost as Benry runs forward to plant his lips on Gordon's own.


End file.
